Somewhere I belong
by cosplaythief
Summary: Unsure rating. Chapter 3 up. Jou and Seto interacts, sparks fly. An escapade through the night, and OC! O.O Oh! and everyone's favorite sadistic characters make an entrance.
1. It starts

This is my second YGO fanfic. ^-^ 

Bad pup: -_- That's bad, because you tend to not finish your fanfics… 

Good pup: Oh dear, I have to agree with Bad P…

Jou-pup: **humph** You faithless muses. If you do your job, then I'll get some inspiration. It seemed listening to Linking Park is better than listen to you guys: the song help me find the title!

Bad pup: *growls* You just copied the title of the song! 

Good pup: *sweat drops* Okay, this fic will contain some violence (hence the rating)

                  There might be some Yaoi in the future although Jou-p can't write some romance even if her life depended on it… 

Bad pup: I think that's all… because we all know that JP doesn't own anything except OC's and usually she gives them crappy roles.

 Jou-pup: Quit the chit-chat and start the musing!

Good/Bad pup: Let's go!

**QUICK SETTING Read to understand the situation!**

Using technology, humans tried to control nature itself. Foolish (and a tad mad) scientists managed to alter evolution. Their subjects, animals of course! Thus, the created a race of half animals half humans. (your basic cat-girl ^-^)  Demi-humans quickly reproduced themselves and humans enslaved them. After many years, the demi-humans obtained the right to be free yet, many were still enslaved to families that had the dough to corrupt the government. So now demi-humans lives in ghettos and are prey to not only rich bastards who needs new slaves, but also to racists who only want to wipe out the halfling population. Now that you know the situation, I guess you can read the story now ^-^. Enjoy!     

Somewhere I belong Chapter 1 It's starts 

 The sound of a telephone ringing could be heard through out the apartment. A groan was heard and a hand shot out of the covers of a comfy looking bed to grab the offending device who interrupted the person's dreams.

"Hello?" growled a voice still sleepy.

"Seto? Is that you?"  

Covers move to let out a brown haired head. Piercing blue eyes, still a little foggy from sleep, narrowed and the boy snapped. "Who do you think it is? This IS my cell phone number. And why in gods name do you call me at this ungodly hour Yami!?" 

The voice on the phone only chuckled. "Kaiba, it's already past noon. Normal people are awake at this time of the day." The browned haired boy, Seto Kaiba, fumed: Yami's voice sounded a little to smug to his liking. "Well I'll let you know that this is my day off so if I sleep all day is not of your damn business. What do you want?" he hissed.

Yami's voice became serious all of the sudden. "We got trouble and need your expertise." Seto groaned. "I'm not going out of bed today. Call some one else to assist you. I don't want to get involved!" Today was is first day off in a long time, he didn't care that the streets of Domino were full of murderers, today he was off duty.

Yami sighed. "You don't have a choice, the high chief wants you and me on the case."

"Why?"

"The murder is in sector 7."

Seto got out of bed. His boxer clad body (*drool*) automatically searched for some clothes (not much fan service today -_-) "Sector 7? That where most of the demi-humans are living? I guess no ones wanted to be on this case."

"Aha. You and I are the only ones who'll possibly take the case. Now get your ass up here."

Seto grumbled, he hated being bossed around by some one with equal/inferior status than him. Yami knew that. "I'll be there. Where are you?"

"Yugi and I will be waiting for you, the address is 4402 Chess street. Hurry up." Seto wrote down the address and strode off to take a shower. 

-_-_-_-_-

He grabbed his white trench coat and started to get ready for the outside world, when someone knocked on the door. Annoyed, he opened the door... jus to be pounced on by a black haired boy. "Wha?"

"Ni-sama!"  squealed the black haired boy.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in boarding school?" Seto was happy to see his little brother, but he deemed the streets of Domino way to dangerous for his beloved brother so he sent him to a boarding school outside of Domino. What was the hyper pre-teen doing here? (1)

"Well, last time we talked you mentioned that today was your day off, and our class is here for a visit of Domino museum so I though I should ditch the exhibits and spend some quality time with you." The boys eyes glowed with happiness, Seto felt sad to have to be the one who bursts his brother's bubble. 

"Sorry Moku-Moku, (2) something unexpected came up and I got to work. Beside you know it's not good to skip school; even if it's something as boring as a visit to the museum." Mokuba groaned. "But ni-sama! Can't I come with you?" He decided to use the puppy dog eyes on his brother. "It's not going to work kiddo. I'm going to give you a ride back at the museum, and you are going to sneak back in okay?" Mokuba sighed: he had lost this battle, but at least he'll get to ride his big bro's bike.

-_-_-_-_-

After dropping Mokuba off at the museum, Seto rode his bike direction sector 7.

-_-_-_-_-

He checked the address to confirm he was there, 4402 Chess street, was a small house, it looked old; the walls needed some paint and the small yard was littered with weird junks. Yep, that was a typical demi-human home alright. At least it would have been, if not for the big graffiti on the front door:  **Death to all Mutants! Death to demi-humans!!! **(3)

Seto sighed and entered the premise, navigating between rookie officers who were assigned to search for clues. The inspector looked around for his friend/rival who had phoned him earlier in the afternoon.

A tri-coloured red eyed boy wearing clothes that seemed to come out of a fetish shop approached the blue eyed inspector. Seto turned and saw the crimson eyed inspector make his way to him. "So what is the situation?" he asked.

The shorter leather wearing inspector sighed. "We got three death." Seto looked around the room, he could only see two corpse. As if inspector Yami could sense the unasked question he added. "The last one is in a room. Seems she was sleeping when her parents died."

Seto nodded and did a quick check up on the covered corpses. The male, seemed to be the man of the house, was an half grey wolf. His built seemed strong enough to defend itself, Seto noted the bullet wholes 'decorating' the half-wolf's chest. He also took note, with a little disgust, that its lower body parts had been cut off, what kind of sick minded people were those murderers?

He then checked the other corpse, it was a female, he could tell that it was an half-dog. Outside of that, he couldn't decipher much; her body had been mutilated and some parts were missing. (just hands and tail things like that…) He grimaced at the scene, damn there wasn't much to work on yet. "Do I want to see the other one?" he asked himself.

"The other one is a small girl." Answered a small voice. Seto turned to see who it was. He found a spiky tri-coloured haired boy. He looked very much like Yami except that he was smaller, had somewhat innocent violet eyes and was dressed in a little more conservative way. (even if he was wearing quite a lot of buckles for his diminutive size) Something else that differed him from his leather clad look-alike was the fox ears on the top of the boys head. The small boy had also a cute fox tail and his hands were a darker shade of skin, if he would had fur, he would be a cute fuzzy orange fox.

Seto nodded to the demi-human. Where ever there was Yami, his little demi-human friend was following. Although Yugi was badly treated and looked down by their colleagues, Yami had manage to convince the chief to let Yugi accompany and assist in cases. The little fox-boy was really good at finding dead people and he could tell the time of death by the smell of blood. Seto guessed it all came with the animal instincts.

"So where is she, and what's her stats?" 

Yugi looked a little uneasy, even though he was used to see corpses he still felt sad and more than a little sick when they were the ones of young demi-humans like him. "She was raped, beaten and knifed to death. Who ever did it was brutal and careful; I can't seem to pick up any trails but I know the crime happened around 2:30 or 3 in the morning." Seto hummed, taking it all in.

Yami, who had left the room earlier, came back holding some documents. "The male's name is Thomas, the woman's name is Naoko."

"What about the little girl?"

Yami gave Seto a 'I'm-about-to-get-there' look and said: "Shizuka, they're the Jounouchi (4) family." Seto sighed. "So all we have now is three dead people and no clues except that they might have been murdered by some demi-humans haters. Lot of help that's going to give us."

"Actually,  I forgot to tell you on the phone, but there is one survivor." At Seto's interested look he continued. "The name's Katsuya Jounouchi. He only suffered from a bullet wound and lost a lot of blood. He was drove to the nearest hospital, we figured we'll wait for you before driving there.

Seto nodded. "Well, let's go. Last time I checked, the nearest hospital is a human one. I'll be surprised if he's still alive when we get there." The went to their bikes and drove to the hospital yet, all the way there, Seto couldn't shake the feeling that he was getting himself into something that was maybe to big to handle. 

End of chapter 1    

(1) Jou-pup: O.o I wonder too! What IS Mokuba doing here? *Looks at Bad pup*

Bad pup: Don't look at me, I didn't give a lot of ideas for this chapter.

Good pup: ^-^' Well I thought Mokuba's presence would be cute.

Jou-pup: -_-

Good pup: Err well it give a good side story idea ne?

(2) YGO card game players should know about Muka-Muka. It's a monster/effect card. Basically, Seto is taking the name of a duel monster card, changes it a little and calls his bro. like that! Simple!

(3) Okay, I'm sorry for that X-men pass. -_- Gomen

(4) *Gasp* Did you see that coming? -_- I bet you did. Oh well. I'm one of those people that believes that Jounouchi is Jou's family name, so I use Jounouchi as a family name. But every one calls him Jou in the fic so don't worry if you are easily confuse.

^-^ Yay! The end of a chapter! I'm so happy.

Good pup: ^-^ 

Bad pup: -_- There is nothing to be happy about. Now we got more work to do. Or have you forgotten that you have ANOTHER YGO story to attend to.

Jou-pup: Yeah but there aren't a lot of people who are reading it… I wonder if it could be a good reason to slack off. ^-^ Oh well, I'll manage.

Ja! And may the god of bishounen bless you with lots of cute bishis! (if you are a boy… well… ^-^ You get a cat girl! Every loves cat girls!)  


	2. Puppy for adoption

Jou-pup: All right! Chapter 2 is up to the bat! Let's get it on! 

Good pup: But first you want to thank your reviewers ne?

Jou-pup:  Yeah. Thank you  Jupiter Moon, Shadowy Fluffball and Youko-Moon ! I really appreciate reviews!

   Oh and It **does** start like an old noir movie. All there's amiss is Kaiba's voice-over. But It'll quickly revert back into a Hollywood-movie-kinda-fic minus the excess gun usage and the must-be-there sex scene.  I swear, can't they make a super hero WITH OUT that scankly dressed sex-appeal women there. Oh well as long as she kicks ass she's good. ^-^

That's for my ranting. Now for the disclaimers:

I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh. Unless it suddenly becomes furry I don't think my fic is in the Original Universe. Please don't sue me. I only own LOTS of Psx and Ps2 games, an almost full Detective Conan manga collection with a starting Hoshin one. -_- they are my babies. Surely no one would want to sue me out of them… ne? 

Somewhere I belong 

Chapter 2

Puppy for adoption 

A person looked through the window of the Jounouchi's, standing downwind in order to evade that shrimp-of-a-fox's sense of smell. Humans were really the scum of the earth, they were totally useless and if he was in his master's place he would have destroyed them all as soon as possible. He perked up when he heard the tri-colour haired cop mention of a survivor.

'A survivor? Maybe Kane didn't mess every thing up after all. The master will be pleased.'

He made his way to the front of the house with out bothering to hide in the shadows.

Because it's impossible, with out a good sense of smell, to 'see' a chameleon when it's in stealth mode.

-_-_-_-_-_-

The two inspectors and their foxy friend (1) reached Checkers Hospital and made their way to Katsuya's room. Before entering room 421 they were stopped by an unhappy doctor.

Dr. Hiroshi was angry, here he was having a nice coffee break when all of the sudden he was requested in the emergency room. Slightly annoyed to be interrupted in the middle of savouring a cappuccino he made his way to see the patient, only to find out that it was an half-human. He was a doctor not a veterinarian ! Not only that, but the beast wasn't even in dire need of attention! After asking Kami just WHAT could go worse than that, he had the 'pleasure' to be present when the young half-caste (2) had woken up. Reacting in the only way a beast like it could react, the half-breed started to bite the nurses demanding to see it's family. Four injured nurses later, (with out counting his own injuries) the little ruffian had been sedated and strapped to the bed. Frankly, Hiroshi was thinking about ending the mutt's life himself if it weren't that the police wanted it alive. Now eying the two policeman and another damned beast, Hiroshi wondered if he should have had followed his dream to become a musician instead of being a doctor.

Seto couldn't help to raise an eyebrow at the state the doctor was in. There were claw marks on his smock (3) and hands. Bite marks were also visible on said hands, and he had the meanest looking cut on his right cheek. Obviously their little demi-human had been awake and is up for action already. Yami approached the doctor. "You must be the doctor taking care of Jounouchi Katsuya."

The doctor shot Yami a glare saying 'No I enjoy taming wild animals during my coffee breaks' and Seto could have sworn that he 'felt' the sarcasm dripping for the man's eyes. The doctor quickly put up a professional look.

"Yes. It only suffers from a bullet wound in the shoulder and is feeling all better already."

Yami smiled. "That's good to hear. Can we go check him up?"

"Erm, it was sedated a while ago, but I believe it should regain consciousness in a short while. But I must warn you that it's wild and has already injured four nurses and myself. I advise you to be careful."

Yami cast a look at Yugi before entering the room. Yugi followed him while Seto just watched from the doorway.

There, in the hospital bed rested a tall young half wolf-dog human. He had a blond mane with big bangs falling in front of his face. On the top of his head, resided a pair of golden furry wolf ears and, form where he was, Seto could see the white of bandages on the young teen's left shoulder. The rest of the boy's body was covered by the hospital sheet which surprisingly were attached by a rope. Seto regarded the wolf cub in a bored fashion. He then turned to Yami and Yugi who had each taken a seat at the boy's side.

"Don't tell me you plan on waiting until he wakes up. I got better things to do then 'puppy-sitting' ."

"Well we can't let him here with out any supervision, you saw what he did to the doctor, other patients might be scared and try to harm him while he's strapped to this bed. Plus, he's a witness, we have to protect him."

Seto sighted. He hated when Yami when into 'Justice-mode'. The young man had always loved animals and demi-humans. He himself was different, he just didn't care about them. "Do what you want but I'm off. Today's my day off. I'll think about the case tomorrow." He was about to step out of the door when Yami stopped him.

"Actually you're going to have to stay here with him. Because the chief wants you to be his guardian." A chuckle. "Guess you'll be doing more 'puppy-sitting' then you think." 

Seto's eyes widen has he turned to Yami a look of disbelief marking his face. 

"What!? Why would **I** be stuck taking care of a mutt when **you** are the animal lover?"

Yami shrugged. "I'm already taking care of Yugi. And beside, the chief and I think it'll do wonders to your character."

That could mean one thing.

"You talked your senile grandpa into giving me this assignment didn't you? You always wanted me to see demi-humans the way you see them!"

Yami glared, looking quite intimidating to every one except Seto. "Don't you dare call chief Mouto senile." Then he smirked. "And anyway, this is your assignment, it doesn't matter that I influenced the chief you still have to do it. Think of it as a punishment for your perpetual arrogance."

Seto mumbled and sat in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs for visitors.

-_-_-_-_-

The creature sighed. After the inspectors left for Checkers Hospital he had stayed to see if the moronic cattle would be able to find what he was searching for. It seems Thomas Jounouchi was a slick one and didn't hide it at his house. It was all Kane's fault, if that idiot trigger happy lunatic hadn't open fire on Thomas they would have known the exact location of the hidden item by now. Good thing there was a survivor, there was a chance that that traitorous wolf told his family where he hid it. He would have followed the inspectors to the hospital, but his job was to keep a close eye on the house: no one disobeys the master. Kane was already in deep shit because of this. He looked up, the furless monkeys were finish with their job and now they were heading home; time for him to do longer search of the house.

-_-_-_-_-

Yami put a coin it the coke-giving-machine: Yugi wanted a coke, but he would never let his precious fox walk alone in the halls of this anti-demi-human hospital.(4) He heard the doctor, the way he kept referring Katsuya as 'it' proved that the doc wasn't very fond of demi-humans. (5)

"Excuse me, inspector."

Speaking of the devil.

"I would like to speak to you about the young beast that resides in room 421." Dr. Hiroshi looked at Yami frowning. "I am sorry to say that, but the half-caste will have to be removed from this hospital as soon as it wakes up. I figure you already found a home to it, we **have** to think about the comfort of the other patients. They will surely be outraged to be treated in the same establishment as that…that animal!"

Yami frowned. "Whatever you say doctor. Young Katsuya will be out of your hair. Now if you excuse me, I have **other** business to attend to." With that, Yami headed towards room 421. 

He was meet with the cute sight of Yugi looking worriedly at the sedated lupine who had been untied from the bed.(6) Seto was sitting, eyes close, thinking of god knows what. He felt a little guilty for giving Seto such a big responsibility but he knew the brown haired inspector needed it. They both might be top inspectors but they were just young adults. His grandpa accepted them only because of their skills, Seto was a genius a good negotiator and computer expert while he was a sharp shooter, smart and caught every thief he pursued. That and the fact that the streets of Domino were so filthy, less and less people wanted to become a cop. Even though they were just 19 years old they were considered the best in their domains. He shook himself off the past and approached Yugi.

"Here you go. Yugi."  The little fox's face lit up and he gladly accept the coke.

A groan was heard. "Hmm…where am I?"  Hazy brown eyes open to the world, their owner still a little dazed from the sedate state he was in.

"Hi!" chirped Yugi. Brown eyes settled themselves on a smiling foxy face. The lupine blinked and said eloquently as ever. "Huh?" 

"I'm happy to see that you are awake Katsuya. I am Yami Mouto, I will be investigating on your family's incident." At Yugi's small glare Yami knew now wasn't the time to go professional of the poor orphan. The blond 's eyes widen. "My family… Shizuka…are they…?" "They're dead. Your family was murdered. It's better you get over it and help us resolve this case." The lupine's head snapped toward the voice of the man who cut him off. He growled. "Shut up!"  Tears threatened to spill out of eyes. Gone…his family was gone. What was he going to do? There was only one thing he could do. **Revenge**.

"What do you want from me?" he closed  his teary eyes not wanting to show weakness in front of humans.

Yami smiled. "Well, Katsuya, we want you to testify and help us identify the people who murdered your family. But for now, it would be best if you rest." He then pointed in the direction of the rude brunet cop. "Seto Kaiba here will take care of you and you will live with him from now on." 

The half-wolf quickly sat up, outraged. "What!? You can't force me to live with that human. I refuse!" Seto frowned. "I'm not happy about it either mutt. But for you it's that or the pound!" 

The lupine looked ready to tear up the inspector's throat but he knew that he had no choice. He certainly didn't want to end up in that god-forsaken place for wild and bad demi-humans called 'The Pound'. "Grr… I guess … but don't call me Katsuya or mutt!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "And why not? That's what and who you are no?" Katsuya growled but pretended that Kaiba hadn't insulted him by calling him a mutt. "Every one calls me Jounouchi or Jou. I'm proud of my family name, most demi-humans don't have the right to have one and I'm proud to have it. So call me Jounouchi."

"Okay then, Jounouchi it is"

Jou glared at Yami even though the young man had no intentions of mocking him by saying that. The man was still a human so he was bad in Jou's book. He sighed. As soon has he could he'll ditch the brown haired jerk-of-a-human and he'll find a way to avenge his parents death. And he knew just the people who could help him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**End of chapter 2**

1- Sorry fan girls. I was speaking of Yugi being a fox, hence the adjective foxy. Seto and Yami are NOT wearing more leather or other items that makes them ultra foxy in this scene. -_-

2- Since my French/English dictionary told me that Halfling was NOT a word I decided to raid to dictionary. (Who said writing fanfiction was not a learning experience? Not me) Also it's suppose to be a racist way to call someone.

3- :P RAID THE DICTIONARY!! It's fun and educational.

4- Come on say it with me: Awww….

5- Well Yami, try being scratch and bitten by one and you wont be happy with the world either. 

6- Nothing cute about a sedated lupine though. -_-

^-^ Yay! Another chapter finished. I personally like Dr. Hiroshi's character, even if he IS a bastard. Lots of Yami thinking in this chapter, I should revert back to Seto 'cuz he's one of the main character and all. So I wonder who's the chameleon guy and what does he want? O.o  I'm inventing this story as it comes, so I only have a vague idea of what he wants and who is the master.

Say, have any of you noticed? There's Domino city, Chess street and Checkers Hospital. This city really likes games. :P  Oh well.  Read and Review please. ^-^ Reviews really cheers an authors mood you know. So have a X-mas spirit and review at least one story this or next week.

**Next time**

Seto and Jou interacts. Nothing extra ordinary about that. Also we meet some new characters, some OC some not. And just who will help Jou solve the mystery of who killed his family? And why?  Heh. That's for you to wonder and me to find out. 

Ja!


	3. Late night escapade

Jou-pup: Yay! ^-^ Another chapter!! I'm in fire!!

Bad pup: Somebody is feeling assertive these days. Why rejoice, Good pup is doing all the job around here.

Good pup: I don't mind.

Bad pup: of course you do…

Jou-pup: enough! Now is the time for the disclaimers and all the legal mumbo jumbo.

Disclaimers : I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I am stealing these characters and using them for my own…. Well don't condemn me, most of you do it do!! The rest of you, I am sure that this is not your first fanfiction you have read. So don't go and sue me! 

Warning : OC!!!!  O.O  There is an OC in this chapter. ^-^ People who had a bad OC experience please ignore my OC. Aside from that and bad writing skills, I don't know what to warn you about.

**Somewhere I belong**

Chapter 3

Late night escapade

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Seto already had had enough of the demi-human. Yami and him only turned their backs to him in order to sign the pup's release form, and when they came back into the room they were greeted by the sight of a puppy-less room and Yugi tied up in blanket. After searching the hospital high and low they found the mutt in the bathroom attending to his needs. It was already late evening when Yami and Yugi left the hospital and he was left to deal with the annoyance that was the dog.

The ride to Seto's apartment, in Sector 6, was in silence. Both were in deep thoughts. The inspector thinking about what to do with the wolf cub, and the lupine thinking how he was going to ditch the cop.

At Seto's apartment, Jou wasted no time examining his new 'home'. They now both stood in the living room. After finishing inspecting a painting of a giant white dragon, he stated. "Man, this place is clean, for a human house."   He sniffed the air, taking in all the new scents, then turned and glared at Seto. "But don't fool yourself. I don't like your shabby apartment and at the first occasion, I'm out of here!" His heated declaration was only met with a indifferent. "Whatever."  Feeling robbed of an angry Kaiba, the wolf decided to push the cop's buttons a little harder.

"Say Kaiba, can I use the bathroom? I need to take a bath, I think your stench rubbed off on me during the ride." 

Seto's eyes narrowed and he pointed to a door down the hallway. He then made his way down said hallway and entered a room on the left. Jou assumed it must be the bedroom. Heading for the bathroom, Jou spared a last glance at the half opened door and entered the bathroom.

His eyes widen at the clean washing area. His bare feet patted on the marble floor, still tingling at the sudden temperature change between the warm carpeted floor of  the living room and the cool marbled one of the bathroom. Letting out an amazed 'wow' he ran his fingers on the clean sink. His small claws (1) scratching the metal a little. "That guy must be a clean freak." He muttered. He then stared at his reflection in the mirror. An image of a young disheveled blond were-wolf met him. Eyes still a little pink from the tears he had silently shed, and clothes rumpled and bloodstained from his bullet injury; the hospital hadn't even bothered to give him new clothes. All in all, it was quite a pitiful sight. He almost jumped out of his skin when the door burst opened. And Seto's head peaked in.

"What the hell? Can't I have a little privacy? You pervert! You were planning to take a peek while I was naked huh?" he screeched, wolf ears laying flat on his head.

"Stop screaming like a school girl, mutt. I'm just here to bring you clean clothes, now shut up, shower and get dressed." With that said, the brunet threw the lupine a pair of black leather pants and a black muscle shirt. When he saw the wolf-pup's suspicious glance, he huffed and added. "It's not like they are going to bite you."

Jou frowned. "There's no place for my tail. How am I supposed to wear these pants if there is no hole for my tail?"   

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "Does it look like I have a tail? You'll manage."(2) He then left.

Jou growled a little but decided to let it go. Using his claws, he tore a hole in the leather pants; creating room for his tail. He then turned on the water, striped and slipped in the bath. He sighed: at home, his bathroom was as big at the ones in a gas station. ( and just as dirty) They also had a shower instead of a bath. This was new to him, just like in the movies. Deciding to soap up a little, his eyes searched for a bottle of shampoo. All he found was a vanilla scented one and one that smelled like cinnamons. Liking cinnamon more than vanilla he chose the cinnamon scented bottle and latter up.

***

Jou stood in front of the mirror admiring himself. He looked quite sexy in Seto's black muscle shirt. The shirt cling to his skin, showing his lean frame. The leather pants stayed glued to him like a second skin and Jou, who had noticed that Seto was wearing similar pants, wondered just how the brunet managed to even put these pants on: kami and Seto Kaiba only knew how hard he had worked in order to put those on. There was no way he could wear his boxers with those, and Kaiba hadn't given him any underwear. His tail wagged. 'Who would have known that Kaiba's clothes would look so good on me?' 

Although his spirits were momentarily lifted up, his thoughts quickly turned in a more somber trail. "Mom, dad, Shizuka…I will avenge your deaths. But first I need to get out of here, at least for tonight…"

***

            _"…the explosion that occurred in a laboratory in Sector 2. Police believe that this incident that happened two weeks ago is related to the arson of laboratories in the Sectors 4 and 5 of Domino city. Reasons are still unknown as to why this is happening. In other news, multibillionaire Koguchi Akihito , CEO of Koguchi enterprises, took over Akimoto Corp. Owning now around 95% of Domino city's technology. People believe click"_

Seto changed the channel of the television and turned his attention at the blond wolf that just stepped out of his bathroom. The mutt looked surprisingly good in his clothes; blond hair shining and a little wet, chocolate eyes shimmering a little.

Sapphire blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. A stomach was heard rumbling and the brunet smirked. "Sorry, but I don't have any dog food or treats. Guess you will have to go to sleep with out any food."  He could see the fur on the dog's tail stand on ends and the ears that flattened themselves on the pooch's head, but he chose to ignore them and turned his back on the demi-human. Jou growled. That Kaiba had the nerve to insult him and **then** turn his back on him, proving that the cop didn't acknowledge him as a threat. That was an insult! Calming himself, the wolf-pup flopped on the couch and stared stubbornly at the TV screen, surprising the brunet by demonstrating a great deal of tolerance.

They then sat in silence watching television for the rest of the evening.

***

It was only around midnight that a tired Seto called it a night. As the brunet stood and made his way to the bathroom, the wolf spoke up. "Erm, where exactly am I going to sleep?" Seto spared the lupine a lazy glance.

"Where else mutt, on the carpet. I don't have a basket in which you would fit in, so the carpet it is. Just be lucky I have carpeted floors." With that, he disappeared in the bathroom, avoiding murderous glares.(or probably ignoring them)

After emerging from the bathroom he was greeted by the cute sight of a puppy sleeping on his couch. Shaking his head at the blond's soft snores, he went into his room and paid his nightly visit to the land of dreams. Unbeknown to him, the sleeping pup wasn't really asleep at the moment. After making sure that the cop was indeed sleeping, the cub snuck out of the apartment, a suspicious bag in hand.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Seto stood over his window, watching the half wolf run out of the building: he wasn't the only one who knew how to fake sleep. 'I'll let you run for now pup, but you better be here tomorrow morning, or there will be hell to pay.' After the pup was out of his line of vision, he went to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Nothing! He had searched the entire house high and low and had come out empty handed.

The Master hated empty handed-ness.

He was as good as dead….

But he had information. Yes! To inform that a member of the Jounouchi is still alive would likely cheer the Master up. He will live. Letting out a soft chuckle, the chameleon ran through the night. He will live, but, the wolf cub will surely die once the Master will be through with him.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Jou ran through the streets of the sector 7 slums. The wolf blood flowing in his veins seemed to circulate at a fast pace. His heart was pounding in his chest like a drum at a rock concert. He had only one thing in his mind: **revenge**. He couldn't count on the dumb humans, soon enough they will class this affair in the "unsolved" files like they always do when it concerned demi-humans.

'Stupid Kaiba, he doesn't care about us demi-humans. As proof, he didn't even bother to interrogate me tonight. At this pace, the track will go cold.' He snarled; thinking about that stuck up jerk made his hair and tail bristle.

"Dumb humans, they fell right into **their** trap. I know that my family was not slaughtered by a stupid anti-demi-human faction." His musing was interrupted by a shrill laugh.

Groaning, Jou looked up to see a figure crouched on top of a lamppost.

"Say, Jounouchi, didn't you know that internal monologues are supposed to be… you know, internal? Or are you speaking to your invisible friend?"

Jou gritted his teeth, baring his fangs.

"Koumori, what do **you** want?"

Koumori was a bat-ling. (a half bat half human)  Like most of his kind, he was ugly as sin. He was skinny and wore torn and dirty jeans. He never wore a shirt, showing to every one the excess of skin that extended from his forearms to his waist and enabled him to glide. His skin was a tanned brown color but it was so dirty it was often mistaken for black. His face was slightly deformed and big bat ears rested on top of his head. But the most distinguished facial feature was his eyes. Koumori was blind as a bat, but he also didn't have any irises so watching him in the eyes was like looking at two big  ping pong balls. It made staring at him in the eyes kind of …freaky. All in all, Koumori looked more like a bat than a human or a demi-human.

Jou stood on his guard: the bat-ling might be blind, but he had long, sharp and black painted claws that were longer than his. That and Koumori's hearing was better than anyone he knew, the bat didn't need to see in order to kill.

Koumori only cocked his head to the side, white eyeballs staring blindly at the young lupine. "Oh nothing really. I heard about your family's demise. Too bad you didn't die with them."

Jou's eyes narrowed: Koumori had a grudge against his family ever since Shizuka told the bat that she would rather bathe in acid than date with him. Jou couldn't blame her though, even a blind girl wouldn't want Koumori for a lover; he was as mean as he was ugly.

"If you are here to laugh at me, then you are going to have to reschedule, I don't have the time to waste it with you."

Koumori smirked, showing his fangs.

"Why, Jounouchi, we are friends. And as a **friend** I feel myself obligated to warn you; watch your back Jounouchi."

"My, you sound worried about my well being Koumori, I am surprised. Don't tell me. You also have a crush on me?"

The batboy's face twisted into a frown at the lupine's sugar coated voice and words. "Don't misinterpret wolf-boy, **I** want to be the one who will crush your skull. **I** want to be in front row seats when you draw out your last breath."

With that said, he hopped off the lamppost, spread his wings and glided out of sight.

Jounouchi frowned, he didn't like the way Koumori was acting. 'That bat knows something. I'm sure of that.'  Keeping an eye out for anything suspicious hiding in the shadows, Jounouchi crossed the street and entered Backgammon Park.

Backgammon Park was an old park in the Sector 7 slums. Rumors said that it was the whereabouts of a feared demi-human. Sector 7's police used to roam around the area day and night, but the numbers of officers who died in this park only increased and now there were no cops in this area of the Sector. Even demi-humans were scared to wander the park at night.

Of course Jou wasn't scared. He knew exactly who was responsible for the death of all those cops. He was actually one of his best friends, and just the guy he needed to help him.

Jou quickly searched the park, no luck. He then headed to the old abandoned high school that was in the middle of the park: Backgammon High. He easily found a broken window and snuck into the school. Walking down the familiar hallways, he headed to the room where he knew the people he was searching for were resting. Opening the door of the principal's office he found…

Nothing.

Frowning he headed out to the roof. Opening the fire escape door that led to the roof, he was rewarded by voices.

"…And then he said…"

"Hey guys." 

A blond haired, half tiger boy turned from where he was talking to a white haired half-human who was staring down at the city. Amethyst eyes locked with chocolate eyes and they glinted softly in the moonlight. The wolf wondered why his feline friend's eyes were glowing with un-expressed happiness: he was never **this** happy to see him before. He also wondered what was that weird scepter thingy the tiger was twirling in his hand.

"Hey there Jou. I see you made it."  The tiger smiled, albeit a little sadistically, and pointed his newly stolen rod to his white haired friend. "See Bakura, I told you that Jou would make it out alive. You owe me your next kill." 

The boy turned and dark brown eyes glared at the blond tiger. His white cat ears were laying flat on his skull and he hissed. "Shut up Malik." The wild cat then turned his attention to the lupine now standing in front of him.

"Jounouchi."

"Bakura."

**End of chapter 3**

(1)- Claws look like nails. They are tougher and sharper than human nails. Some demi-human's claws are retractable (adjusts sizes)(for felines) and some are inhumanly long. (example: for bats or moles). Most of the others have human shaped claws that are sharp enough to kill. Or have small claws that are just like nails. (like mice or bunnies). For Jou's "claw" size, just think about Inu-yasha's.

(2)- After re-reading this chapter, (and this passage two or three times) I finally found what made me feel uncomfortable about this passage… For all those quick thinking people who aren't as slow witted as me: Kaiba was talking about having an animal tail. Not a "human" front tail. -_-'

Jou-pup: Oh la la. C'est fini!!

Bad pup : : )  You still have other fics to update you know?

Jou-pup: Please -_- don't remind me. I'm tired already and I'm off to read about DNA for stupid Biology class.

Good pup: ^-^ Don't worry, It'll be all right. Actually, it's Bad pup's turn to help with the next chapter. He was really idle during the first 2 chapters.

Bad pup: XD Yeah. Violence and trauma! Who needs physical torture when mental one are soooo much better!

Jou-pup: -_-  Oh well. Please read and review people! ^-^ Bakura and Malik are up on the next chapter. And will Jou return to Seto's side?  For once I hold the answers!!  XD The story is finally shaping itself into a solid plot! I have tamed my plot bunny!!! 


End file.
